The Beast
by KeldinDoom
Summary: Adam has Wandered alone for Three years. He lost everything when the last of the true White Fang fell. He now walks the line between what is right, and what he must do to survive. (Was for Funblade's Future!au but was denied thus being put here for people to read.)


Chapter 1 Wanderer

The desert, it's unforgiving and cruel. It's heat beat down on a lone soul that wandered in this place of burning sand.

He was alone, walking. A tattered cloak his only guard from the brutal sand that blew in the wind. He wandered to the top of a sand dune to see where he was; just sand as far as the eye could see.

The wind blew and the hood of his cloak came off to show his brown and red hair. Two horns protruding from his forehead, and a cracked mask of what looked like a grimm. His name is Adam. Though he had not heard his own name in almost five years. The last person to speak it was the person who broke his heart and turned him into the beast he was today.

He reached into his bag. It was a torn and beaten up old thing but it got the job done well enough, grabbing a small cantine. He shook it trying to figure out just how much he had left. He could hear the water move inside, it was more than half way empty at this point. He sighed and looked back at the sand before him and taking a small drink out if it. He put it back in his bag and carried on.

Adam remembered back to about a week ago when he had gotten the water. A band of human merchants were traveling through the desert in a caravan truck. Adam took advantage of this and stopped the truck, and stole as much water as he could carry. He remembered the fear in their eyes as his blade met the neck of the leader of the caravan. He didn't kill him. Even though it would have sated his blood lust. He had no mercy for humans, the same beings that beat him as a child, killed his friends, and destroyed his dreams. He hated them to no end, and yet that same hate is what led him to this point. At one point a faunus would have looked at him and said he was a hero and a savior. Now, he's just a criminal, a monster, and a beast.

He walked for sometime before he could feel rumbling beneath his feet. Adam armed his weapon, Wilt and Blush, as he waited for what was to come. But after a few seconds the rumbling had stopped; still on his guard Adam didn't move for a few seconds before he decided that whatever it was, was not after him. He walked a few steps forward before he heard a loud scream. Adam turned around and ran towards the sound. When he came to the source he saw a group of humans and faunus' fending off a group of bug-like grimm. Adam stood there. An inner conflict within him. He stared at the humans and debated whether or not he should draw his weapon. As he thought this his conscience intervened "Would it be right to leave these people to die?" It whispered into his mind.

Adam steeled himself and drew his rifle Blush again and began shooting at the grimm. His bullets flew through the wind smashing into the bodies of two of the creatures. who turned and looked at him with fury in their soulless eyes; he had gotten their attention.

There were at least five of them, and only four people. The grimm burrowed underground and quickly moved towards Adam. He armed Wilt and as the first one the grimm popped out of the ground he slashed it's head clean off. It's body fell to the ground and faded into the air as if it was no more than dust. Three of them jumped up behind Adam. As the last jumped up a few feet in front of him. The one in front was bigger than the other three, and looked to have tougher skin. Adam could tell this one was the alpha. It jumped at him with talons ready to slice. Adam waited for just the right moment when he threw his cloak at the beast sending it backward and blinding it. It hit the ground and struggled in the cape trying to break free of it's cloth prison.

Then within what seemed like not even a moment Adam turned around and slashed two of the three grimm cutting them in half. He could feel the blade cut straight through the armor of the beasts as his blade connected. It gave him a sick sense of joy. The third one on the other hand dodged the attack and countered with a stab at Adam's leg. Adam quickly moved and then he turned his blade and stabbed it right through the beasts head putting it down. By this time the leader had recovered and was charging right at him. Adam would have shot it with Blush and put it down in the first place. But sadly ammo was a scarce thing in this wasteland, and he had just used the last of his at the beginning of this battle.

He jumped up before it's talons hit him. He felt the wind blow through his hair as he jumped in the air. As Adam descended, he came back down on the creature with his blade aimed downward. It stabbed right through the head of the beast causing it to fall limply on the ground and soon after it's body faded. As this happened Adam placed his blade back into it's sheath and brushed himself off. As he did this the group of people came to him with shocked expressions. They looked to be simple farmers, or miners. One of the men stepped forward.

"Well then! Thank you kind sir for your help! If it weren't for you we would be bug chow by now." The man seemed overly excited though then again he did just save there lives.

"Whatever you say." Adam Grabbed his cloak and stared back at the unforgiving hell lands. He began to walk when the man stopped him.

"Hey wait stranger! Where you off too?" Adam stopped and turned around.

"I don't know. I have no idea where I am." The strange man came over to him.

"Well, if you wait for just a bit we can get our truck fixed up and you can ride with us to the nearest settlement!" Adam thought for a moment, he could say no; but if he did then he may end up dying out in this hell hole.

"Alright then." Adam and the man walked back to the rest of the group who were already working on the truck. It didn't look like it would take long, the treads just disconnected. The strange man started looking at Adam with intrigue.

"So. Nice outfit." What a joke that was Adam thought; his once perfect suit that he used to fight for the white fang was now a mess. The sleeves had been torn off half way up so that it wouldn't be as hot, the button that held his coat together had fallen off along time ago, revealing his undershirt that was a dirty mess. There was only one thing on him that he had that he still thought was beautiful. A small black ribbon he wrapped around his arm. It came from someone special to him, though that was all in the past now.

"Thanks I guess."

The man scratched his head with an awkward look on his face. "Uh nice hair! I really like how you got it going." Adam had cut his hair just a while back to make it short again, but something he hadn't cut was the facial hair he was now growing. He had grown a goatee at this point. He didn't want to waste all of his time shaving every day so he just left it like that. He felt it looked better anyway.

"You know you don't have to make small talk if you don't want to." Adam said in a harsh tone.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just trying to be social is all. We don't see too many strangers in these parts so it's always nice to see a new face." Adam stood there and just watched the other gentlemen get the truck out of the sand. "So what's your name stranger?" The man asked

"I don't have a name, I'm just a wanderer." Adam didn't want to give this guy his name unless he knew he could be trusted.

"Oh well alright then, I'm Eli." He held out his hand expecting a hand shake. Adam stood there with his arms crossed

"The trucks almost fixed. Lets go."Adam walked over to the truck and jumped into the back. The rest of the men loaded in and the truck and took off heading into the dunes.


End file.
